


against the hands of a clock

by V_fics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Desperada, F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Time Loop, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/pseuds/V_fics
Summary: There is a lot that can happen in five minutes. And the five minutes after that. And the five minutes after that.





	against the hands of a clock

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags or else
> 
> also the title doesn't mean anything, i just literally translated the french term for "counterclockwise". french is an extra motherfucker.

Perhaps it was fickle of her, thought Ladybug, that she didn’t really like Adrien’s new costume. The green was nice, just the right shade to compliment his eyes, but his mask stretched over his head to cover up his golden curls, and there was just something off about its absence. Still, the eyes that peered out at her from behind a green scales were still Adrien’s, and she still found her heart beating wildly at his presence, just as much as it did without the mask.

She explained the use of the Snake Miraculous’ powers, managing to stay coherent enough. As endearing as Adrien was, so willing to be a hero (even perhaps, _her_ hero), they were in the middle of an akuma attack, and this was no time for flirting.

“You’ll only have five minutes before the power wears off, but until then, you can rewind time to the exact moment you activated it, as many times as you like.”

Adrien beamed at her, then touched the bracelet and activated Second Chance.

Ladybug winced at the bright light. It faded quickly, and she bit her lip. Desperada could be hunting for them anywhere in Paris. She wasn’t sure it should have been activated so soon. A lot could happen in five minutes.

However, Adrien was grinning so brightly, impressed with his newfound power, and Ladybug just couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. Besides, Adrien wasn’t Chat Noir, he wasn’t used to fighting in battles. She should have warned him against using it so early.

“Great,” she said instead, putting on a determined smile. “Let’s go get that akuma.”

They’d barely gotten out of the sewers when something hit her back, and everything went dark.

Ladybug winced at the bright light. It faded quickly, and she bit her lip. A lot could happen in five minutes.

“Desperada’s camped out on the Eiffel Tower,” Adrien said abruptly, green eyes alight with something cold. “We have to find a way to get to the Tower and sneak up on her.”

He took her hand, squeezing it slightly, and Ladybug felt a surreal chill. She squeezed back.

“We’ll make out this time,” she said, pushing confidence into her words. “I trust you.”

Green eyes softened from the adrenaline, and her hero smiled.

“Yeah, this time.”

Ladybug winced at the bright light. It faded quickly. A lot could happen in five minutes.

A hand grabbed hers and tugged her down the sewers. If it hadn’t been Adrien’s, she would have pushed it off.

“I’ve already rewound seven times,” Adrien summarised, his teeth clenched as tightly as his hand was around hers. “She’s installed traps around the area. Follow my lead and we’ll disarm them.”

“But we’ll make it out this time!” Ladybug called to him. She couldn’t see his eyes, and his familiar golden locks were covered up by his costume. He was so serious, so different just seconds before; it felt as though he’d become a stranger in the blink of an eye. “I mean, I _remember_ this right now, right?”

His grip tightened on her hand, crushing her fingers, but he didn’t answer.

Ladybug winced at the bright light. It faded quickly.

Arms seized around her shoulders. She almost fought back, before her mind caught up and she settled her hands on Adrien’s back.

“Have—”

“Stop talking, please stop talking,” Adrien murmured, pulling her in so her head was nestled into the crook of his shoulder. The armoured epaulets dug into the side of her ear slightly, but Adrien was trembling so hard she couldn’t care. “You sacrificed yourself for me.”

“I did?” she whispered. The concept was unfamiliar to her. Sacrificing Ladybug was not an option. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee; they could all fall in battle, as long as Ladybug was there to purify the akuma, they would be fine.

Until Adrien. Adrien had the power to save Ladybug, and her alternate self had decided it was worth giving up her life to give Adrien another chance to save it, and therefore, everyone else.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “Adrien, I’m so sorry.”

She pressed her fingers into the back of his suit, and pulled her head away. Green shone with tears, a murky sea of failed timelines and horrible resets. Oh, Ladybug was stupid, how could she put the boy she loved through the same awful sights she’d been through?

Ladybug reached for his face and wiped away some of the tears. She wished she weren’t transformed right now, the fabric covering every part of her body couldn’t have been comfortable against puffy eyes.

“Here, give me back the Miraculous, I can handle it my—”

“No!”

Adrien tore himself from her grip, taking some steps back and clutching his wrist to his chest. He shook violently, his eyes fixed to the ground.

“No, you can’t do that, I _can_ save you, please, I will save you.”

“Adrien—”

“I’ll save you,” he said, his fingers digging into the bracelet. He lifted his head, and blazing green eyes bore through her soul. “I swear I’ll save you this time.”

Ladybug winced at the bright light.

“I need a break,” Adrien said flatly. His face was void of emotion, and full of apathy. “Yes, I’ve already rewound time; no, just because you’re conscious of this timeline doesn’t mean it’ll stick; no, it’s not your fault for giving me a Miraculous, and if you try to take it from me I will fight you, so just leave me alone for four minutes so I can calm down, all right?”

With his words ringing through the sewers, he sat down against the wall and placed his lyre in his lap. The base of the strings flipped open to a touch screen.

Ladybug had been through shock before, many times. It would pass, eventually, enough for her to pick her physical body off the ground and back into the fight. She was in shock, and worse, Adrien had been through that exact experience, and five minutes was not enough to process all of that.

She had questions, so many questions. Some were related to battle strategy, but what did that matter if she’d never remember this and she had nothing to offer he hadn’t already experienced? Some were redundant, she wanted to ask if he was okay, but it was so obvious he wasn’t. One was purely curiosity, with a trace of horror.

How many times? Could he even remember? Was the human brain, even one supported by a Miraculous, capable of counting that many?

A bit of existentialism set in. What would happen to her timeline? Would she forget everything? Would she cease to exist? Or would time continue on, with Adrien paving a new path?

She took a few steps towards him, then kneeled down beside him, careful not to make any sudden movements. He’d set his lyre to a four minute timer. They had two-and-a-half minutes left.

A lot could happen in two-and-a-half minutes.

Ladybug pulled his head into her chest. He relaxed in her hold, but his fingers were clenched tight in his lap.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to his covered forehead. “Thank you.”

Adrien looked up to her, green eyes sharp and exhausted, but he smiled at her.

They sat there, embracing each other, until Ladybug was lulled into comfort. She couldn’t caress his hair in this costume, but he was still Adrien, and she still loved him.

The lyre rang.

Her eyes snapped open, but Adrien was already reaching for the green scaled bracelet.

Ladybug flinched at the tackle to her chest. The force toppled her onto her back, and she raised her hands to defend herself, when Adrien grabbed them and slammed them to the concrete ground. Instinct told her to kick him off, and she was halfway through voicing her confusion when Adrien finally spoke.

“You love me?”

Her words died in her throat, her eyes going wide. Adrien was crazed, something wild in his eyes, raging like a whirlwind tearing debris in its wake. He’d already reset, probably more than once. What had she said to him?

“You love _me_?” Adrien repeated, and Ladybug couldn’t tell if his grip was intentionally growing tighter. She swallowed.

“I… Adrien, we need to stop the akuma.”

The tips of his fingers dug into her wrists, where he would have had nails, and something far away, coded into primeval instincts locked her in place.

“Tell me,” Adrien demanded, his voice ever so soft. He wasn’t the type to raise his voice, not at her, not at anyone. “Tell me, you love me?”

Blue eyes fixed on green, each crashing with a different sort of desperation. He was too close. She couldn’t move. Why couldn’t she move?

Her vision began to blur. Why? She was Ladybug and he was an inexperienced hero. She should have been able to fight him off. Why couldn’t she? What had she done, what had she put Adrien through to make him into something like this?

Adrien shifted his grasp so he could hold down both of her wrists with one hand, and touch her face with the other. Ladybug couldn’t move, not from the magical restraint, but from something entirely human. Adrien’s gloved hands caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear, and Ladybug blinked. Adrien shuffled back and took both of her hands in his, then rested his head on her chest, a mockery of affection.

“The akuma doesn’t matter right now, Ladybug,” he whispered, but his voice didn’t calm her at all. “I’ll reset everything, I’ll save you, you won’t remember a thing, so just tell me, Ladybug, do you love me?”

She couldn’t speak. There was something stuck in her throat, something horrible and wretched and agonising. This couldn’t be Adrien. This couldn’t be the boy she so loved. It wasn’t him. He’d changed. She’d changed him. She’d ruined him by giving him a power he couldn’t handle. It was all her fault.

Was she even Ladybug to him anymore? Or just another copy he’d discard in the reset? Was it even a copy? Or was she more like the same piece of paper, erased clean of graphite, the only remains of her markings scattered into dust?

“The Ladybug,” her voice hitched, her throat aching, “The Ladybug you’ll see when you turn back time, she loves you.”

Adrien lifted his head again, and stared down at her. His hands retreated, grasping at the sides of her face, balancing himself over her on his elbows. His eyes were the wrong shade of green. Too bright, too vibrant, a sickly neon of danger rather than a warm summer verdance.

“You don’t love me anymore?” his breath tickled her nose.

Ladybug couldn’t answer.

Soft lips curled into a smile, and Adrien pulled back. He stood, and she couldn’t.

“That’s okay, but thank you for telling me, Ladybug. I’ll get it right next time.”

Ladybug flinched at the bright light.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough for you, you know?”

She blinked. Adrien turned away from her, but his posture was rigid. Something had happened. He’d already reset time. It gave her the feeling of accidentally skipping forward in a movie, ending up with the same characters, vastly changed, with no inclination as to why or how.

“Adrien?”

“I mean, I tried so hard to get you to love me as Chat Noir, but you prefer Adrien, don’t you?”

Ladybug took a step back.

“I don’t—”

“You do know what I’m talking about,” Adrien scoffed and paced, and somehow, despite the open space, Ladybug felt trapped. “You love me, you love Adrien, but you don’t love Chat Noir. Why? Why do you think so little of me?”

“I don’t— I don’t think so little of you!” Ladybug said, taking another step back. Her head hurt.

Time travel, reset, none of this would even matter, _she_ didn’t matter anymore, but they were supposed to be fighting an akuma, not whatever this was. And Adrien was Chat Noir. _Adrien_ was Chat Noir.

“But you’re always joking over battles, you’re always making fun of me for taking things so seriously when there are _lives at stake_, and you just used your Miraculous to solve a teenage crush! And you’re—you’re—_I_ thought you were better than this!”

“No,” Adrien’s face was cold, “you thought _Adrien _was better than this.”

Their eyes met. Adrien’s were roiling, and Ladybug was horrified to realise she’d grabbed onto her yo-yo instinctively. Adrien resembled nothing like the charming, overly eager civilian she’d just encountered only minutes ago. Nothing like the facade Chat Noir had put on to get another Miraculous.

But, oh God, wouldn’t it explain everything? Chat Noir’s unwillingness to confront Chloe over the Bee Miraculous, his worry over Kagami when she was akumatised into Oni-chan, and falling for Lila’s tricks during the same akuma attack.

“No.” Ladybug said, shaking her head. “No, I thought the boy I perceived as Adrien was better than this.”

“I guess you’re not perfect yourself after all,” Adrien huffed. He reached for his bracelet.

The yo-yo missed him by inches, sailing clear over his shoulder and back into Ladybug’s hand. She lunged at him.

No matter what had happened to Adrien, to Chat Noir, no matter what he’d become with the power she’d trusted him with, no matter how much it would kill her to set this timeline as the definitive path, she would stop it here. No more resets. No more chances.

“Don’t you want to forget, my Lady?”

They fought so many times before, all those times Chat Noir had gotten brainwashed. Ladybug knew how to fight him. And yet, somehow, Adrien was craftier, swifter, and the Snake danced just out of her reach.

“Maybe you’re slipping up because you don’t want this timeline to continue, either. You don’t want to remember your golden boy as this, right? You want to see me as sweet and perfect and kind. But wasn’t I already as Chat Noir?”

“That’s not the same!” she snapped, her yo-yo zipping back into her grasp. Her fists clenched. “You’re supposed to be a superhero, you’re supposed to take this seriously! It’s too dangerous to reveal our identities, but you just won’t listen to me! You never do!”

She lost some of her composure and stomped her foot on the ground.

“You’re right, I fell in love with an idealisation of you, I projected onto you but you’re not perfect and you’re not this ideal Prince Charming I thought you were. I tried, I tried to leave you be with Kagami, she really likes you, and I know Luka likes me too, but I just can’t and I don’t know _why!”_

Her chest heaved and tears welled in her eyes. The tunnel spun, and she sank to the floor. It felt good to get it off her chest, but it wasn’t like it mattered anyway, right?

God, she was Ladybug, in the middle of an akuma attack, and here she was, having a meltdown over a _crush._

How pathetic.

She wiped her tears, but they wouldn’t stop. It had been a long time since she last had the freedom to cry.

Footsteps clicked on the concrete, but she didn’t look up. A gloved hand touched the top of head, caressing her hair, and she finally met Adrien’s eyes.

They were softer, now, the raging seas calmed into peaceful waves, but still, there was something pitying in his eyes, just the wrong side of kind.

“It’s really unfair, huh,” Adrien said, wiping away her tears. Condescension, that was the kindness in his expression. “We didn’t get to choose this, being Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adults are stronger with the Miraculous, but for some reason Fu picked us.”

“It’s… it’s not his fault,” she said, and yet she didn’t push him away.

“No, it is.” Adrien said, threading his fingers through her hair. “Of course it is. And Hawk Moth’s too. But I’ll get rid of them, I’ll stop them and I’ll save you from this life and we can finally be together.”

“Didn’t you hear Bunnyx, though? With Timetagger?” Ladybug let out a bitter laugh, but even so, she leaned into his touch. “Even after Hawk Moth, we’re still fighting the Miraculous. We’re never going to get out of this cycle. We’re never going to be free.”

Adrien smiled. It was kind, the wrong sort of kind, but for some reason, it still managed to comfort her. Adrien protected those he loved. Even the way he was now.

And he loved her.

“It’s okay, Ladybug,” he murmured, tilting her chin up. “You don’t have to carry all of this anymore.”

Their foreheads touched. Ladybug’s shoulders trembled.

“Do you promise me?”

“I promise.”

They sealed it with a kiss.

Ladybug flinched at the bright light. It faded quickly.

“Desperada’s at the Champs-Elysees, we gotta move, now,” Adrien said, his voice determined and his hand already threading through Ladybug’s.

“I, uh—you already reset?” she asked, a flush creeping up her collar. Adrien’s grip was firm, he knew what he was doing, but it was still a little jarring to see him shift from an overly eager civilian willing to help to someone in control. She was used to being the one at command.

“Yep, she caught us off guard, but not this time.”

“Wow, I mean… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ladybug, you chose me, which means you trust me to get this right, right?”

In this new costume, she couldn’t even see his signature blond hair, and as he was guiding her, she couldn’t see his face either, but he still felt like Adrien, even with the time skip of five minutes.

A lot could happen in five minutes.

“Yes, of course I do,” she said.

“I’m glad, it means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, well, you’re perfect as it is. I mean you’re the perfect choice, as it is.”

Adrien’s pace slowed, and Ladybug halted with him. She stared at the back of his head.

“Adrien?”

“I’m not actually perfect, you know that, right?” His shoulders curled in on himself, like he was trying to make himself smaller. “I messed up with Chloe, and I didn’t stop Lila, and I’ve caused you a lot of trouble, too. I’m not perfect.”

Ladybug blinked twice. She took a few steps closer, and touched Adrien’s shoulder. He didn’t shrug her off.

“You’re kind, Adrien, when you really try to be. Kindness isn’t easy, a lot of it requires doing things and feeling things too and it can get exhausting. I try to be as kind as I can be, but even then sometimes I’ll let things slip by and I’ll mess up. We all have our blind spots, and I think… I think sometimes imperfections become perfect to someone, too.”

Adrien gave a soft laugh, and turned around to face her. He was smiling, warmth exuding from him, and Ladybug’s hand fell from his shoulder. He brought his own up to her face, cupping the side of her jaw, the thumb pad rubbing gently over her cheek.

“You know I...” he started. “Do you think you will ever tell me who you really are?”

Ladybug didn’t mean to flinch at the question. Her eyes darted elsewhere, and she brushed his hand off.

“We need to handle this akuma first before you run out of time for Second Chance.”

“Please, Ladybug,” his voice beckoned her. “I won’t think any differently of you. I just want to know both sides of you.”

“There are no ‘sides’, Adrien,” she turned to face him. “There’s just me. I’m the same as I am without the mask and without my Miraculous. You don’t need to know who I really am. It’s too dangerous for both of us.”

“And Chat Noir?” Adrien’s face twisted.

“He doesn’t know either,” Ladybug said, crossing her arms a bit. “He’s asked, trust me, but it’s not safe. If you knew who I really was, it’d put you in danger too.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Adrien swore, stepping back towards her.

“That’s not the point,” Ladybug turned her head away. “I need to distance myself from civilians, or Hawk Moth will just you use you against me.”

Adrien’s hand touched her face again, and he tilted her chin to meet his eyes. He was so gentle, his eyes so soft and pleading. Ladybug wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him all about herself and even more, wanted to be able to hug him and be held by him without the limitations of the Miraculous.

“Please,” Adrien whispered, leaning so close their foreheads touched. His breath tickled her nose. “I love you, Ladybug. I want to love all of you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. God, she wanted to love him too.

“I’m sorry,” she said, pushing him back and squeezing her eyes shut. “I can’t.”

For a moment, Adrien didn’t answer, and she couldn’t see his reaction. Then, he gave a tired, almost disappointed sigh.

“You just never change, do you?”

“What?”

Her eyes opened. Adrien was frowning at her now, annoyed. In an instant, his entire demeanour had changed. Gone was the desperate boy trying to get her to confess, he was colder, angered, and frustrated with her.

“No matter what I say, you’re just never gonna tell me,” Adrien scowled and crossed his arms, all his charm vanished. “What is _with _you?”

“What are you talking about?” Ladybug’s shoulders tensed. Her eyes widened. “You… You’re just rewinding time to learn things.”

Adrien sighed, turning his eyes to the bracelet. “I love your stubbornness, my Lady. There’s just nothing I can say to make you admit your identity.”

“Adrien, what have you _done_?”

Her friend ignored her question and pulled the bracelet back without a second glance.

Ladybug flinched at the bright light. It faded quickly, and she bit her lip.

Adrien didn’t look at her, instead walking across the platform and sitting down at the edge, dangling his legs over the sewer water. Ladybug blinked.

“I need a break, if you don’t mind, come sit with me.”

Her jaw clicked shut. A break? Heroes didn’t get breaks, not unless they absolutely needed to. Ladybug especially didn’t get a break.

“Seriously, I’ll reset the timeline, it’ll be okay, I have the plan down pat. It’s only five minutes. I wanna talk.”

“Talk?” Ladybug echoed.

Somehow, when she imagined having a peaceful chat with Adrien, it had been something like them overlooking the Seine, not the underground sewage system.

Regardless, she did as he said. It was a very rare occasion for time to be on their side.

“So… how many times have you rewound, well… time?” she asked tentatively. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I lost count,” Adrien said honestly, staring out at the grimy tunnel walls. “I stopped counting around the forties, and that was ages ago. I’d guess somewhere in the thousands at least, but I don’t think the human brain is really meant for this stuff. But it wasn’t non-stop, of course, I’d sit down and chat with you. There’s a lot you can do in five minutes.”

Ladybug stared. She wanted to open her mouth and say something, apologise maybe, but Adrien continued talking and the words died in her throat.

“It was rough at first, but you were really sweet. And it’s not your fault you chose me, I know you have a crush on me, and that’s cool because I have a crush on you too. I’ve loved you ever since we first met. I’m Chat Noir, and I know you’re also Marinette. You didn’t tell me, so don’t worry, but I’m really happy you’re you. You’re the kindest person I know, and now I don’t even have to decide which one of you is kinder, because you’re the same person.

“When I reset this timeline, I’m going to refuse the Snake Miraculous. You should give it to Luka instead, so you’ll have Chat Noir on your side. Afterwards, I’ll do everything I can to take Hawk Moth, Mayura, and anyone else who tries to stop us, down. But don’t worry about what Bunnyx said, timelines can change, and I won’t tell you who Chat Noir is or that I know who you are, so none of this will be on your shoulders.”

Adrien just kept talking and talking and at some point Ladybug became aware that her upper body was swaying in place. She’d been through shock before, and now she knew she’d been through shock brought on by these exact revelations before, and even if she couldn’t remember, it must have been as numbing and horrifying as she felt this time. Her arms and legs were tingling, and yet she couldn’t move at all.

A hand touched her face, and she couldn’t even flinch. When Adrien leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she couldn’t push him away. He pressed their foreheads together, his other hand holding the back of her head, and sighed.

“I knew you’d understand,” he smiled at her. “I love you. Both as Ladybug, and as Marinette. You’re the most important person in my life, and I’m going to protect you no matter what.”

And when he pulled back to rewind time just once more, Ladybug gave a short prayer for the version of herself this Adrien would meet.

Ladybug flinched at the bright light. It faded quickly, and she bit her lip. Desperada could be hunting for them anywhere in Paris. She wasn’t sure it should have been activated so soon. A lot could happen in five minutes.

However, Adrien was frowning, his eyes pinched shut, and Ladybug’s annoyance passed for alarm. Had he already reset?

“Sass, _détransforme-moi_.”

The kwami burst free, looking positively exhausted, and Ladybug’s eyebrows rose.

“What happened?” she asked, reaching for his shoulder. He pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’m cut out to be a superhero, Ladybug. I tried dozens of times, but I just can’t bear it. I’m not strong enough to do what you and Chat Noir do.”

Her heart sank, and a horror fell into the space. Adrien had seen her get captured over and over. She’d condemned him to memories of failure and desperation. How could her other selves be so incompetent? Desperada was dangerous, but she couldn’t have overestimated her that much.

“It’s not your fault,” Adrien reminded. He could really read her mind. His hands took hers, pressing the Miraculous box back into her palm. “Seriously, it’s mine, I’m really bad at thinking in the moment and I panic easily and knowing how to fence doesn’t really translate well to playing a harp, you know. You’re amazing at what you do, Ladybug, you and Chat Noir both, but I just can’t do it.”

Her hands trembled as she took the box back. Adrien was still smiling at her, still trying to reassure her. He was so sweet.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to save me, Adrien,” Ladybug said. “But thank you for trying, and thank you for admitting you couldn’t. Being a hero is tough; it’s not for everyone. I was scared at first, too.”

“Maybe some other time,” Adrien offered.

Ladybug couldn’t help but smile. “I’d hope we never have another akuma I can’t face with just Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s eyes softened. “Yeah. It’s always been you and Chat Noir, in the end.”

She blinked, but Adrien continued on.

“You should give this Miraculous to Luka.”

Ladybug frowned slightly. “Luka is very level headed, and he’s brave, and he’ll do the right thing, but…”

“But what?” Adrien tilted his head. “Are you worried for him?”

“It’s… It’s not that. I’m worried for everyone I give a Miraculous to. It’s just… the other people I’ve entrusted Miraculous to, I know they can handle themselves under pressure and in a fight. Luka’s been in a few attacks, but nowhere near as many as you have. I’m worried I’ll be pushing him into something he’s not capable of handling.”

“I mean, in fairness, Ladybug, both Chloe and I have been in a ton of akuma attacks, but it doesn’t automatically qualify either of us, right?”

Ladybug shut her eyes. “It’s…”

“Hey.”

Adrien’s hands rested on her shoulders, and she opened her eyes. His familiar blond hair framed his face in curls, and the verdant green eyes were ever the same. Soft and kind. She felt safe with him.

“You don’t have to handle this alone, you know. I’ll bet Chat Noir’ll pop up soon, he always does, right? I mean, I don’t know about your super secret superhero stuff, but you’re not doing this alone. Talk to Chat Noir outside of a battle, I’m sure if you do, he’ll understand.”

Ladybug lips pursed. Would he? Would he really? She’d tried so many times before. Why would this time be different?

“You don’t have to, I’m just making a suggestion, and I’m not really good with social relations anyway, I only started having real friends recently and all.”

“No, it’s… I’ll take it into consideration, thank you, Adrien.” Ladybug looked down at the box in her hand. “Let’s go back and get Luka, plus you need to hide again.”

Adrien beamed at her. “Of course, Ladybug.”

Ladybug gave the faintest of smiles, then started back down the tunnel they had entered from.

It was really cute how dumb Alya was, Lila thought she they left class together. For someone who claimed to be a reporter, she really failed at critical thinking. In the long run, her loyalty wouldn’t mean much, but so long as Lila kept up appearances, Alya would make Marinette miserable without Lila even having to lift a finger.

“I really wish Marinette would like me, she doesn’t seem like the kind of person who’d hold a grudge over something as silly as thinking I have a crush on the same guy she likes. Adrien’s just a friend to me, he’s really sweet, but that picture last week was just a joke, you know?”

“Yeah, I think Marinette’s just sort of, well,” Alya’s voice dropped to a hush. “She’s always been kinda bad at getting along with girls she thinks are into Adrien. Like, I mean there’s reasons to hate Chloe, but she really hates Kagami too. I think if she finally cools down, you two would really get along. You’re really alike, y’know? You’re both really nice and do whatever you can to help people.”

Lila’s eyes widened, and she nudged Alya playfully. “Oh stop it, Marinette is the class president, I’m just the new girl. But I’m really looking forward to making up with her, she’s always so sweet to everyone, but…”

Alya’s eyes softened and she patted the girl on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, next time we go out, I’ll invite Marinette along with us and you’ll definitely become friends.”

Lila smiled gratefully in return.

“You’re so nice, Alya, Marinette is so lucky to have you as her best friend.”

Alya laughed and slung her arm over Lila’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re my best friend, too, you know.”

“Really?” Lila’s eyes went wide. “Alya… I don’t know what to say.”

“Well--”

Alya cut herself off as a familiar blond made his way towards them. Adrien was cheerful and relaxed as always, and he met both of their gazes with a bright smile.

“Hey Alya, Lila,” he greeted. “Have you guys seen Marinette?”

“Nope, but she should be coming out of Maths right now,” Alya answered. “Do you want me to pass something on to her before you head home for lunch?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll wait for her at her locker,” Adrien replied. “Actually, Alya, do you mind if I talk to Lila for a quick moment?”

Alya glanced between them, and Lila smiled instinctively.

“I’ll catch up with you after the lunch break, don’t worry about it,” Lila said.

Alya chuckled and stepped away. “Whatever you say, see you two.”

Adrien gave a quick wave, then turned to Lila with a friendly smile.

“How about we go somewhere less… public?”

Lila blinked at him. What was he playing at? Hadn’t he been upset with her for that whole thing with sneaking into his house? Why was he suddenly so casual with her?

He walked away and Lila followed. Maybe he still liked her company, or maybe her pushing his father’s rules had gotten him to realise it wasn’t so bad to rebel once in a while. He still hadn’t outed her to anyone.

They headed into some hallway in the lower floor Lila didn’t have classes in. The classrooms and halls were all empty, everyone having gone back upstairs for lunch. Finally, Adrien stopped at the end of one of the corridors, where there was a little space leading to a locked door that didn’t look to be a classroom. Storage, perhaps. Even if someone was passing through the hallway, they wouldn’t be able to immediately spot them.

“What is it?” Lila asked, blinking innocently.

The smile on Adrien’s face was beginning to look fake.

“You’re going to stop being friends with Alya, and leave Marinette alone,” he said calmly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and you don’t get to control who I’m friends with,” Lila answered, her voice just as level.

“You do, and you will. I didn’t see it before, but I do now. Stop messing with Marinette, Lila.”

Lila stared at him. He was still smiling. She would never admit it, but it was starting to make her uneasy. No, it was just because she was alone with a boy in an empty, creepily silent hallway. Nothing more.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Adrien,” her voice was sweet. “I haven’t done anything to Marinette. She’s the one who doesn’t like me. Alya said it herself, Marinette is angry with me because she has a _crush _on you and she thinks I’m going to take you from her.”

Adrien’s eyes fell shut. He gave a tired, disappointed sigh.

Lila’s back hit the wall. Her eyes flew wide. Adrien stared at her, his face completely cold. He wasn’t soft and sweet and docile anymore. He was angry. His elbow dug into the base of her collarbone, enough to press her against the wall, but not high enough to impact her breathing. His eyes were hard. 

“You’re going to stop talking to Alya, so Marinette can have her best friend back, and you’re going to stop messing with our class, so I don’t have to hear your god forsaken voice anymore in homeroom. More importantly, you’re going to leave Marinette alone, and if you ever come near her again, I will tell everyone about your lies.”

“You… You can’t do that,” Lila forced out, her teeth gritting. “I’ll tell everyone you threatened me!”

Adrien’s lips twitched into a smile, a real one this time. He leaned in closer. 

“You know what differentiates me from Marinette, Lila?” he asked rhetorically. His eyes were alive with something dangerous. “What you see when you talk to Marinette is who she really is. She’s sweet, she’s clever, and she’s always willing to help someone who needs it. If she doesn’t like you, she’ll make it clear. Alya thinks Marinette doesn’t like you because you’re into me, but she’s wrong; Marinette’s just always known you’re a liar.”

His elbow shifted upwards, so it pressed on Lila’s neck. She lashed out, but Adrien had all but pinned her to the wall. He was still smiling.

“You can tell everyone I threatened you, but will they believe you?”

Adrien’s face shifted, his smile turning into a nervous frown, his eyebrows pinching up and his eyes soft and innocent.

“I didn’t threaten her, Principal Damocles, I just told her I knew she was lying to people and she didn’t have to do that to make friends. I asked her to stop and she just ran off on me. I swear, I never even touched her.”

He gave a short sniffle, and then a gentle, earnest smile, as though forcing happiness through the disappointment.

“I’m not just a model because my father is a famous designer, Lila,” he said softly, sounding just slightly hurt. “And unlike you, I know when to cut the theatrics. So, please leave Marinette alone, or I’ll make sure no one ever listens to you ever again.”

His elbow dropped and he stepped back, his face falling neutral. Lila gripped the wall she stood against, her heart pounding. She shook her head, but not to denote anything. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” she said at last, shaking. “You’re an actual--”

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked out of the hallway, ignoring her completely. Lila’s jaw clenched tighter, and she sunk down to the floor. Adrien didn’t even look back.

Upstairs, Adrien checked the time on his phone. He’d spent longer than he wanted to getting Lila out of the way, but there was still just enough time to ask Marinette if she wanted to check out the new smoothie place that’d opened up downtown, and pick up Plagg from where Adrien had ‘accidentally’ left him in his locker during class.

He had far more than five minutes, now; he had the rest of their lives. There would be no more restarts, but Adrien had a very clear plan for the future.

But first, smoothies.

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through this fic i realised plagg should technically be eavesdropping still but i don't care so we're pretending he just fucked off after seeing Aspik transform like "i'm out of here i'm gonna raid the cheese stores while everyone's gone"
> 
> also instead of wandering back in luka is a good boy and stays in the locker. because drama.


End file.
